


Bloodlust

by Mustangwill



Series: Kinktober, 2019 [12]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Distension, F/M, Rape, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: My twelfth entry in my contributions to Kinktober 2019.Beast could hear the howls of the hungry wolves and the frightened whiny of Belle’s horse from the balcony of his castle, and he knew she was in trouble. Throwing caution to the wind, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, slid down battlements and tumbled into the fresh snow, ignoring the pain it caused as he ran, on all fours, towards where he last heard her scream. Once the battle was over and his Belle had been rescued from the very teeth of death, the adrenaline and pure, animalistic alpha feeling of being victorious took over his senses. Seeing his wounds, Belle foolishly got to close and, in a blink of an eye, he takes his prize.





	Bloodlust

Blood.

Blood, bright crimson splashes amongst the pure white snow. There was so much, and the young French maiden, Belle, could not ascertain which splash belonged to her rescuer, the man-beast she had simply come to know as Beast, and which belonged to the dire wolves that had ambushed her, one of which who lay nearby, whimpering in pain as it struggled to get up. Its hind legs were both broken and twisted from a heavy impact against the tree Beast had thrown it into, and with each attempt to stand, it would soon crash back into the snow, leaving a bloody trail a few inches longer with every try.

Belle felt a pang of sympathy pierce her heart at the heartbreaking sound, feeling that, even though it had just attempted to kill her, it was simply just trying to survive. Surviving meant that something, or someone, had to die. It was only the circle of life. Her concern was short lived though as she looked up in time to see Beast lifting a great boulder with ease and it crashing down, directly on to the great wolf’s head with a sickening, bone-cracking squelch. 

She gasped, almost dropping her makeshift club from her hands as the pitiful whimpers were cut short, and silence enveloped the forest around them. Swallowing the rising bile in her throat, she took a few deep, cleansing breaths, allowing the chill air to fill her lungs before nodding slowly, sure she had regained control over herself and would not vomit. 

“You’re bleeding,” she noted, letting her club fall to her side as she stepped forward, her concern focused on the growing pool of blood in the snow under his right arm. 

Beast growled, a sound like distant thunder rumbling from his chest, and Belle’s steps faltered as icey blue eyes that burned with a primal fire turned on her, the same fire the wolves had had. She froze, her body screaming at her to call for Philippe and race away, but her body seemed to have been rooted in place, ignoring her commands. All she could manage was to tighten her hold on her club to the point that its rough bark began to bite into her flesh, twin beads of blood running down over her pale flesh. 

Beast began to stalk slowly forward until he stood menacingly over her, his hot breath on her face now. ‘Run… I need to run,’ her mind screamed, her heart beating like that of a jack rabbit’s in her chest, ‘I have to get away!’

Before she could act upon her thoughts, Beast lunged forward, one great, clawed hand shooting out to latch vice-like around her throat, effectively silencing the startled yell that tore from her, reducing it to a raspy whimper as she was pushed backwards. The air in her lungs whooshed out of her as her back slammed into something- a tree, she decided when she felt the rough bark scraping against her elbow as it smashed into it- followed quickly by a second whoosh as his body rammed into her. Her club dropped with a thud into the snow at their feet, feeling just as helpless without it for it was useless without the room to swing it, let alone possessing the strength to accomplish such a feat.

“B… Beast… stop… this,” she managed to gasp, reaching up to grasp at the hand around her throat, barely able to make out the words as she pulled fruitlessly at it. He wasn’t listening- or her words simply weren’t penetrating the fog he was in. He was looking at her as if she were some sort of meal, and that frightened her even more than the wolves had. “Be..Beast?” she whimpered, stars beginning to burst in her vision and her struggles were growing weaker and weaker. 

The hold he had on her throat loosened ever so slightly, just enough for her to be able to take in a trickle of air, but it was enough to make a majority of the bursting stars fade away. She gasped in the air thankfully none the less and renewed her struggle to pull away from his iron-like grip. 

Reaching in between them with his free hand, Beast grabbed a fistful of her dress, and, with the sound of tearing fabric, he tore it away from her body so only the riding cloak she wore protected her from the tree bark. True fear gripped her heart as she began to realize what was to come even as he reached back in between them, pushing his pants down until something very hot, very heavy, and very big rested against her bare stomach. 

“Beast... no…” she gasped out, attempting to kick and scratch at his face now. His only response was to tighten his grip around her throat once again until her efforts waned, her eyes beginning to roll back into her head. Only then did he loosen his grip, Bell gasping in the air like a fish out of water

Her gasps for air quickly turned into cries of pain as his hips withdrew, and he was suddenly inside her, her legs flailing in the air at the intense pain of him ramming down her virgin walls. Her body was never meant to fit something so large, and when she looked down, she could see her stomach was distended, the bulge reaching near to her navel. Then, to her horror, she watched it move forward as he pushed his hips forward, and realized that he wasn’t even fully inside her yet!

Grabbing onto her hip with his right hand, he used that and his hold on her throat as leverage to begin thrusting himself in and out of her, growling deep in his throat at the tightness surrounding him like a tight glove. It has been so long that he had felt release that he knew he would not be able to last long, his thrusts becoming less and less controlled, and more and more erratic. 

Belle had never felt such intense pain, and it was getting harder and harder to cry out with his grip getting ever tighter and tighter. Her hands continue to scrabble desperately at his hand to try and pry his hand away, her body jumping with every hard thrust into her body. 

Just as she was beginning to pass out, Beast thrust himself deep inside her, the bulge inside her belly swelling to the point she looked at she if she were in the later terms of pregnancy as he roared and Belle screamed into the night sky, followed by a sharp snap and the forest fell silent once again.


End file.
